


- when he finally free -

by suryakanta_namika



Category: Nijisanji, Nijisanji ID, Virtual Livers
Genre: "Graduate things", Angst, F/M, Sick Character, Wholesome
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suryakanta_namika/pseuds/suryakanta_namika
Summary: TakaCia's quick fanfiction(mainly in Bahasa Indonesia and may mention another member)Based on my original tweet: https://twitter.com/Namika_Lidiya/status/1329580356895272960
Relationships: Amicia Michella/Taka Radjiman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	- when he finally free -

**Author's Note:**

> TakaCia's quick fanfiction  
> (mainly in Bahasa Indonesia and may mention another member)
> 
> Based on my original tweet: https://twitter.com/Namika_Lidiya/status/1329580356895272960

Pada suatu pagi, seorang dokter kembali memeriksa salah satu daftar pasiennya hari itu.  
Dokter tersebut membaca namanya, "Taka Radjiman, silakan masuk".  
"Kita bertemu lagi, mari kita mulai pemeriksaannya" ucap sang dokter.  
"Baik." balas pak Taka sembari melepas kacamatanya.

Raut wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat meksipun ia berusaha tersenyum.  
Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya hasil akhir cepatnya keluar. Dokter sempat menghela nafas sekilas membaca hasilnya.

"Saya rasa... ini sudah agak mengkhawatirkan, pak Taka."  
"Bagaimana, dok...?"

"Ini sudah agak parah, mau tidak mau Anda harus istirahat penuh selama beberapa hari."  
"Tidak perlu sampai masuk RS?"  
"Tergantung kondisinya. Kalau dipaksakan bisa timbul komplikasi lainnya"

Pak Taka menelan ludah. Sudah berapa lama dia mengalami sakit ini?

Seusai konsultasi dengan dokter, pak Taka akhirnya kembali ke kantor utamanya.  
Ia sudah tahu hal ini, namun karena beberapa tuntutan kerjanya, membuat dirinya harus kembali lagi.  
Seandainya dia langsung pulang ke rumahnya...

Kebetulan, Cia mau mampir ke ruangan pak Taka untuk piket mengantarkan makan siang ke beberapa anggota lain.

Tok-tok. Cia mengetuk pelan.  
Lalu Cia mengetuk lagi, masih tidak ada jawaban. Heran.

"Tumben... pak?"

"Hmm? Loh?" Ternyata pintu ruangannya tidak dikunci.

Kreek...  
Tidak terlihat beliau di mejanya.  
Dimana--

"?!!"

Dibandingkan ratusan game horror yang telah ia mainkan, Cia lebih "takut" menghadapi ini.

Tersungkur beliau dari kursi kerjanya.

Sesaat mulai panik, Cia segera menghampiri dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.  
"Pak? Pak Taka? Pak?"

Benar-benar pingsan, ini memang bukan pertama kali pak Taka pingsan belakangan ini. Namun kali ini lebih mengkhawatirkan dari sebelumnya,  
"Ya ampun, demam tinggi pula, eh?"  
Noda merah, sedikit kental dengan bau khas.

(Ugh. Gawat)

Cia langsung lari keluar, mencari teteh Siska yang kebetulan kebagian jaga siang. Setelah ketemu di posko jaga miliknya, Cia buru-buru menjelaskan dan Siska menangkap intinya.

"Tempo lalu, dia sempat ke dokter kan? Kenapa masih--"  
"Nggak tahu juga, teh. Ayo!"

Kabar kaget ini akhirnya tersebar ke seantero kantor agensi, dan masing-masing bakal berniat untuk menjenguk pak Taka di Rumah Sakit Umum Nijisanji.

Tidak banyak yang free hari itu, hanya Cia yang kebetulan kosong jadwalnya.

"Dokter, saya tahu ini bukan jam jenguk, bisakah saya disini saja?" tanya Cia ragu-ragu.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, boleh saja... kamu anaknya, kan?"  
Cia sedikit terkejut, langsung membantah.  
"Bu-bukan, dok. Saya memang teman kerjanya, haha."

(Dokternya bingung)

Selama seharian itu, silih berganti masing-masing anggota lain menyempatkan diri datang saat jam jenguk tiba.  
Ada yang bawa buket bunga, buah-buahan, bahkan boneka handmade.  
Pak Taka masih belum sadar juga sampai menjelang malam. Akhirnya Cia memutuskan menetap semalam itu.

"Anda tidak pulang, mba Amicia?"  
"Nggak apa-apa dok, is okey?"  
"Baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa silakan panggil suster ya."  
"Baik, terima kasih dok!"

Pintu pun ditutup. Kamar yang tidak terlalu kecil itu dinyalakan satu lampu tengah. Saat Cia mau buka laptop, terdengar suara.

"ukh."

"Eh?" Cia menoleh ke sumber suara. Tersamar-samar.  
"... urgh... uh, hiks..."  
"Pak Taka? Pak..." Cia langsung bangkit dan bergegas menghampirinya.

Raut wajah beliau terlihat gelisah dengan keringat mulai bercucuran. Mungkin...

"Pak?" Cia menyentuh ujung jarinya dan mengenggamnya

(... demam mimpi buruk, waduh)  
Posisi tidur pak Taka tidak sepenuhnya telentang lurus, agak sedikit naik. Cia mencoba lebih dekat.  
Malam itu, di bawah langit cerah. Pelan-pelan menyapu poninya.

"It's okay, pak Taka."  
Bisiknya pelan, ikut menempelkan dahi.

(Benar, demam lagi)

Disini gelap. Terasing rasanya.  
Saya benar-benar tidak tahu lagi.

Sakit, sungguh sakit.

Saya takut.  
Untuk pergi.

Hentikan. Saya benar-benar tidak suka ini. Saya mohon, hentikan.

Ha?  
Tidak... tidak, tidak, tidak!

Siapapun! Tolong aku!

Argh?!  
Diam kau, hentikan!

"Saya tidak setuju, mari akhiri saja pertemuan kita."  
.  
"Apa maksudnya proposal ini?! Yang benar saja?"  
.  
"Sungguh payah. Saya kecewa."  
.  
"Inikah seorang CEO?"  
.  
.  
... dan masih banyak lagi bisikan jahat tanpa minta ampun untuk menyerah

... dahlah

Saya memang payah.

[It's okay, pak Taka]

Huh?

Siapa?

[Engkau benar-benar sudah berjuang keras selama ini]  
[Kami semua juga mengagumimu]  
[Jadi, jangan khawatir...] 

Itu... ah...

[Kita tidak sendiri, dan sekarang aku disini]

... ya, benar.  
Selalu ada yang menantiku, benar?

Kedua tangan Cia sibuk mengusap pelan wajah pak Taka dengan kain, dan menggantinya dengan lain.  
Wajahnya kini jauh lebih tenang, setelah beberapa saat berbicara lembut, layaknya lullaby.

Kemudian ada air menetes lagi di jari Cia.

Dari mata tertutup.

"Pak?"  
Dia masih mencoba atur nafasnya. Terlihat ingin bangun.  
"... arkh..."  
Cia segera menaruh kain ke tempat semula.

"... Ci-a? Ci... a?"  
Terputus-putus pelan.

"Ya."  
Refleks, Cia melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke kepala beliau dan mengelusnya dengan pelan.

"Okaeri, pak."

Kemudian keduanya mulai menangis dengan segenap perasaannya masing-masing.

Beliau memang butuh pelukan hangat ini.

Cukuplah suara malam itu menggambarkan suka-duka keduanya.

Pagi harinya, kondisi pak Taka jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya, namun masih butuh istirahat menurut saran dokter.  
Keduanya pun sarapan bubur ayam. Pak Taka tetap makan di ranjangnya, sementara Cia di meja sampingnya.

"Terima kasih, Cia." Lirihnya.  
"Hmmm-hmm" Cia masih makan.  
"Selain itu... semuanya hampir ngasih ya..." Pak Taka melihat sekelilingnya banyak sekali barang khas.

Mulai dari buket bunga pilihan duo anak kesayangan, bingkisan kue para Clover, rajutan lobak-tachi dari trio nee-san, minuman sehat tiga warna, sampai kartu ucapan magis.

"Iya pak, semuanya khawatir dan ada yang sampai nangis juga, gitu."  
"Hah... malunya, maaf saya jadi lemah begini."  
"Is okey, pak! Monggo sarapannya dilanjut."  
"Lain kali, jangan paksakan diri ya. Tidak apa untuk rehat dari penatnya kerja."  
"Iya Cia, iya-- augh panas!"

Dalam lubuk hati, pak Taka sempat memikirkan 'graduate'...  
Namun setelah ingat pencapaian selama tiga tahun ini, rasanya tidak perlu sampai dilepaskan begitu saja.

Saat subscribers telah 200k.  
Kostum baru yang tak terpikirkan.  
Tampil 3D bersama-sama.

Ya, waktu itu berharga.  
Begitu pentingnya waktu, mulai dari kala sehat hingga akhirnya tua.

Jadi, pesannya sederhana saja.  
Ingatlah waktu sehat sebelum sakit, muda sebelum tua dan jangan sia-siakan hidupmu.

\+ end +

**Author's Note:**

> Jujur saja, saya terinspirasi dari peristiwa nyata yang telah menimpa salah satu Virtual Liver dibalik nama "Taka Radjiman" dan ini benar-benar ditulis dengan tujuan PSA, sebagai pengingat yang berlaku untuk semua orang di masa mendatang nanti. Saya sendiri sempat menangis sembari memantau perkembangan berita beliau dan merenungkan betapa khawatirnya diriku setelah menulis ini pada tanggal 20 November 2020.
> 
> Bisa dibilang, karya ini meksipun terkesan "halu" namun saya benar-benar menuliskannya dengan sepenuh hati dan menyadari bahwa kita semua tetaplah makhluk sosial yang selalu bergantung kepada orang lain.


End file.
